1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and to a control method of the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,407 describes an image recording apparatus which includes a recording head which records on recording paper, a conveyance roller pair disposed upstream from the recording head in the conveyance direction of the recording paper, and a discharging roller pair disposed downstream from the recording head. After the trailing edge of the recording paper has exited the conveyance roller pair, the recording paper is conveyed by the discharging roller pair alone. The conveyance accuracy of the discharging roller pair is lower than that of the conveyance roller pair. Accordingly, image quality is lower in cases where the recording paper is conveyed by the discharging roller pair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,407 describes an arrangement where, upon the trailing edge of the recording paper being detected, determination is made regarding whether or not all image data can be recorded in the recording area of that sheet of recording paper. If determination is made that not all image data can be recorded in the recording area, the recording operation onto that sheet of recording paper is cancelled, and a page brake is performed.
In a case where determination is made in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,407 that not all image data can be recorded in the recording area when detecting the trailing edge of the recording medium, no recording is performed thereafter on that sheet of recording medium after detection of the trailing edge, in a region between a position where recording was last performed and the trailing edge of the sheet, though the recording medium is conveyed past the recording position. Accordingly, there has been a problem of great margin amounts toward the trailing edge of the sheets of recording medium.